DE 101 40 232 A1 shows a convertible vehicle with a rigid rear roof part and a flexible roof area connected to it in the direction of travel, which includes a roof covering supported by several transverse convertible-top bows. The convertible-top bows are connected to each other in a known manner by lateral frame parts. These frame parts are pivoted around vertical axes opposite to each other for opening the flexible roof area. Several drives arranged on the corresponding longitudinal sides of the vehicle are used for this purpose. In order to guarantee uniform shortening of the roof area in the opening phase, these must be synchronized with each other, which is expensive. In addition, the folding mechanism of the side frame parts shown is complicated, and additional steps must be taken in order to avoid uncontrolled unfolding of the roof covering and jamming in the joint areas.